Chronicles of Skyrim - Dragonskin: Master of the Arcane Arts
by Nathan364
Summary: Mathew Tarte is a Breton from High Rock whose goal is to study magic at the College of Winterhold. He will meet new friends, rise to the occasion, and slowly become a Master of the Arcane Arts. See how his story is told during the Chronicles of Skyrim, a time where the fate of others is intertwined with his own. COW Questline with canon and tweaked Lore and Magic.
1. Newcomer

**A/N: This is the first and hopefully not the last of The Chronicles of Skyrim. This one involves the College of Winterhold Quest line but with more meat and more Lore. I felt that such a prestigious college of magic was lacking in Lore and design as well as occupants in the game. So I tweaked it a lot but still stay true to the Elder scrolls Magical Lore. I will however add more elements involving magic to the story. I'm good with coming up with Characters on my own, but I'm open to any OC's someone wants to submit in the future. I might add them if they're good enough.**

**If you are wondering what the Chronicles of Skyrim is, it is a compilation of multiple stories that overlap each other and tie into the Canon endings of The Elder scrolls. As far as I know, I'm planning ten stories, one for each race. Some of the stories may be short, some may be long as they'll be in guilds or a part of some of the Skyrim Game's local Lore elements. Enjoy!**

_**The Chronicles of Skyrim-**_

_**Dragonskin: Master of the Arcane Arts**_

**Chapter 1: Newcomer**

_4E 201, 19__th__ of Last Seed_

_Winterhold Hold_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _I heard the sound of my fur boots walking through snow. But it wasn't the only thing I was experiencing. The howling winds and falling snow made my trek more treacherous. But that was the beauty of Skyrim. It was full of harsh winter conditions and even bigger problems such as Nords and Giants. I was cold, that was for sure. But who wouldn't be when you were walking through a blizzard going further north. I was dressed in blue robes under fur clothing. I had a rucksack on that had all of my belongings stored safely inside. The only weapon I had for protection in this harsh blizzard was an Ebony Dagger. I made sure I was following the road and not straying off the path of it by occasionally wiping the snow away that had built up.

But why would I be traveling North in Skyrim? The question was simple. I was a Breton, looking for the famed College of Winterhold. I'm a Novice at Mage work, but someday, I wanted to be a Master in Magic. My dreams were finally coming in sight. I had found Winterhold, even though it wasn't much to look at. I could see most of the destroyed buildings here. There weren't many guards here, just a few of them. Each one stared at me as I walked down the main road towards my destination. I heard a few mutterings.

"It's a damn mage."

"Another one?"

"If he's here for the sights, he's seen it. He might as well go someplace warmer."

I ignored them. They weren't important. I had heard of the Nord's mistrust of Magic and those who wielded it. Winterhold was no different. I kept going until I saw it. In the midst of the blizzard that surrounded Winterhold, was the silhouette of a large castle-like building. The walkway of a large glamorous bridge was just ahead. It looked amazing as the grey stone looked completely new despite the fact that the College was supposed to be here for a couple of Eras. I walked up the slippery ramp towards the first arch. Leaning against the wall was a female High Elf with auburn hair. She stood up as I came up.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril," She said in a foreboding tone, "The way is dangerous and the gates will not open. You shall not gain entry."

"The College is not accepting new students?" I asked with a large pang of disappointment, "I've traveled a long way to enroll here."

"Hmm," She spoke in a tone of skepticism, "How far?"

"Daggerfall," I replied bluntly, "Ma'am, I'm very cold and I want to enroll here to learn Magic."

"So you're a Breton then," She said. Her tone was plain, without concern, "Perhaps you may. Just what is it you wish to learn here?" She had her arms crossed.

"To learn Magic," I replied bluntly. "I want to unravel the mysteries of Aetherius. I want to see how far I can push myself and learn more about magic, the history of it, and about the College of Winterhold and previous guilds that came before. On top of all that, I want to be a master at this craft and learn anything I can about all schools of Magic."

The High Elf woman looked at me as if I had just sited some kind of oath to the College. "Ah," She said, "The immortal plane, it is said to be the source of all magic. This is a noble goal indeed." She sighed. "It would seem that the College has what you seek. The question now is, what can you offer the College? Not just anyone can enter the College. Those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill with magic. A small test, if you will."

"A test?" I asked, "What kind of test?"

"Those wishing to enter must show at least one spell that they know upon the symbol on the ground," She said, "Think you can do that?"

"Of course," I spoke nodding. She moved out the way for me to cast a spell. I raised my hand letting purplish energy engross it. I casted it. Out came a bluish spectral wolf that howled as soon as it was summoned. It sat down looking at me with its head tilted. "How's that?"

"Well done," She spoke impressed, "Well done indeed. I think you'll be a fine addition to the College. I'll lead you across the bridge. Once inside the gates, you'll want to see Mirabelle Ervine, our Master Wizard."

"Yes ma'am," I replied. She led me across the bridge as she lit three wells that held magical energy. When she did, they ignited making a constant blue beam of light ascend to the skies. The gate opened automatically. "You may go through."

"Thank you," I said nodding.

"You're welcome," She spoke before making her way back down to the bridge entrance. I turned around and walked through the gate. The place was pretty amazing. The architecture of the College as a whole was basically nothing but cylinder shaped buildings. There were three towers that were attached to the courtyard walls. The walls were placed in such a manner where there were tall ports to see the outside atmosphere. The walls were sheltered by what looked like another walkway. The flooring that was in the Courtyard was white tiled and there were stairs _every_where to show that the College architecture and wintery nature mixed in. The trees and bushes proved this. By far the most fascinating thing other than the fountain of magical energy and the statue of a powerful looking mage, were the towers. The three towers were large. The two near the gate were maybe four stories high while the last which was on the other side of the statue, was at least twelve stories high. Around the walls of the Courtyard were fountain-like emplacements with balls of light hovering over them. I grinned.

Then I saw something even more promising. All around were robed men and women, most of them my age. There were more women than men though, as well as over half the population being Elven of some descent. I didn't say anything, I just glanced at them all, mostly the women. I may have been here to learn magic, but I was still a guy. I wandered across the courtyard towards the main tower. The women and the architecture may have caught my attention, but there was a conversation that did so even more.

"I believe I've made myself rather clear," I heard a stern voice say. A woman was talking with a member of the Thalmor, a group I hated, but respected due to their use of magic.

"Yes of course," The Thalmor agent spoke with an annoyed voice, "I'm simply just trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision Mirabelle."

"You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim," The woman replied tersely, "but you'll find the Thalmor have no such treatment here." He glared. "You are a guest of the college, here at the pleasure of the Archmage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity."

"Yes of course," The Thalmor agent said in the same tone, "The Archmage has my thanks." 

"Very good," The woman spoke, "Then we're done here."

The Thalmor agent nodded and walked towards the main tower doors. His walk seemed forced instead of what he probably wanted to do, which was stomping off. I ignored a potential suspicious conversation and walked towards the woman who seemed to notice me.

"Welcome to the college," She spoke to me as she was checking something in a book she had.

"I was told to come see you," I replied.

"Another new student," She said closing her book and turning around, "I'm surprised at how many of you there are around lately…" She gave me a quick look of disproval before resuming her business-like voice. "Well first, you'll need robes. You are permitted to wear them. And here is the College's Charter. It contains the rules and regulations for _everyone_ at the college. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied with a calm tone and taking the Charter.

"I'll give you a brief tour really quick," She spoke, "As you can see, it is quite busy here." I nodded. "The College of Winterhold has been a fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years. The prominent feature here is the Hall of the Elements. It's our primary location for lectures, practice sessions, and general meetings. There are five floors to the Hall of Elements, each one used for a different level in training. Afterwards, there is the Canteen above those, and the College Merchant hall above that. The Arcanaeum is located above the hall and the Archmage's Quarters above that. While technically in charge of the College, the Archmage's responsibilities often keep him occupied. Thus, I run the day-to day operations. Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you the living quarters." I followed her as she mentioned more important things about the college. "Unfortunately, we've had to implement more stringent entry procedures due to the local Nords. We don't anticipate any real violence, but it never hurts to be prepared." She stopped in front of the tower entrance to the right. "Our newest members are housed here in the Hall of Attainment. Once again, the rules and regulations of the living quarters are in the Charter I have given you. Don't be surprised if others are working on research or delicate experiments."

We walked inside. There were many rooms per floor, with a magical well in the center of the tower that lit the exterior of the rooms. "Truthfully, how far are you in your advancement in learning magic?"

"What do you mean?"

"What spells do you know that are either in the Novice stage, Apprentice stage, Adept Stage, Expert Stage, or Master Stage?"

"Umm…" I said, "I don't know any spells other than Conjure Familiar."

She gave me an annoyed look. "That spell is common for a Breton," She said accusingly. She sighed. "Very well. You are hereby a Novice in the College of Winterhold. Unfortunately for you, you are the only one in this college who is a Novice ranked wizard. It would be pointless to add you to the Apprentice classes and the Professors here aren't willing to teach one student in a class as it's a waste of valuable time and resources. So here's what we're going to do. To achieve the rank of Apprentice in The College of Winterhold, you must practice on your own. To obtain the rank of Apprentice, you must be able to successfully perform three novice ranked spells. You already have one, just learn two more and I'll promote you to Apprentice level. Which School did you want to major in? Destruction, Restoration, Illusion, Alteration, or Conjuration?"

"All of them."

Mirabelle was thrown off visibly. "A-all of them?"

"Yes," Ma'am," I said seriously.

She regained her composure. "Most students only major in two schools," She replied, "with a third as a secondary. Then there are the electives of course."

"I'm not most students," I replied plainly and kept my voice even.

"That remains to be seen," Mirabelle replied in a skeptical voice, "Here we are. You're on the first floor. All of the other floors are filled. This will be your room." She pointed at the room that was literally right near the Hall of Attainment's entrance. "Your bed and wardrobe are yours to use as you please. I'll have the tailor come to your room so you can get some rest for the night. Don't forget to study our Charter. Tomorrow I will have someone bring a selection of tomes."

"Very well," I replied nodding and putting my rucksack down on the floor near my bed. The bed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall. It had emerald green sheets with a small pillow and the frame was dark brown wood made in a Nordic design. There were two large wardrobes with a dresser in the middle on the right wall. Hanging on the wall above the dresser was a shelf. Between my bed and the right wall was a nightstand. One the left wall was a desk with several shelves above it. In the corner were several storage barrels and a nightstand. At the foot of my bed was a simple chest and there was a small round table at the corner near the door. I could sit at my desk or that table and look straight out that door. I took out all my potions I had collected, my money, and my spare clothes out and put them in my wardrobe. Afterwards, I flipped open the Colleges Charter and started reading.

_College of Winterhold_

_Charter_

_Written and updated by Mirabelle Ervine under the direct order of Archmage Savos Aren_

_The College of Winterhold's primary goal is to advance the study of magic and instruct those wishing to learn the magical arts and excel in their craft. The College of Winterhold is Skyrim's primary source of magical education and practice. There is no other institution that is as fine as this college since the disbandment of The Mages Guild. To enroll here is a privilege, and disobeying the rules and regulations of this charter will lead to punishment._

_Rules-_

_Theft is absolutely prohibited._

_Murder is absolutely prohibited._

_Do not interrupt lectures in classes_

_Do not willingly put the lives of fellow students or scholars' in danger_

_The study of magic is the institute's overall goal. During your tenure here, this is priority._

_Unless otherwise specified, no student may leave the college on official business alone_

_Relationships are frowned upon here; however they are acceptable as long as they do not intervene with studies. Relationships between instructors and students are strictly forbidden._

_It is prohibited to cast magic spells upon fellow colleagues unless in practice or under instructor supervision._

_Students and scholars may research into magic subjects, but these experiments must not endanger the lives of college inhabitants._

I read on and on. It seemed that there were many ways to be expelled. After I read the rules, and before I got to anything else, I heard the subtle sounds of movement outside my door. Subtle wasn't the word for it. It sounded like there was a herd of mammoths out there! There was so much talking and shuffling that I didn't know if I'd get used to it. When most of it had quieted down there was knocking. There were words but I couldn't hear them over the noise from the still lingering students and the thick wood of the door. I opened the said door seeing a woman. She was an older Breton woman with grey hair and wore a red dress that was very similar to Mages Robes. Her hair was pulled into a bun and she had a stack of robes in her arms.

"Good evening," She spoke with a gentle voice, "Welcome to the College. My name is Elsene."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," I replied nodding.

"The Master Wizard sent me here to present you with Novice Robes," She spoke.

"Thank you ma'am," I replied.

"I can tell that you are a size thirty six by your muscle tone and just looking at you," She spoke, "I have three sets for you, the Blue and Silver set and a Scarlet and Black set. These are Novice College Robes. You're the first student I've tailored for Novice in seven years."

"Thank you," I replied again.

"If you ever need any new clothes or robes," She spoke, "Come see me. I sell and sew them for students at a discounted price."

"I will," I replied nodding. With that, the old Tailor left me to my room. I tried on my new robes, a tingling sensation washing over me every time I put one on. It must've been an enchantment. I have felt the effects of them before. I didn't know what kind of enchantment it was, but I knew that it had something to do with my magic. I simply folded them neatly in one of my wardrobes. I sighed deciding that I was going to turn in for the night. As I changed into my sleepwear and got under the fresh covers, I couldn't help but look at the Wardrobe. I blew out the candle light before looking back at the ceiling deep in thought. "Novice Robes," I said with a tone of ambition, "One day, I'll be wearing the robes of a Master." With that, I slowly felt the cruel delight of slumber.


	2. Novice

**The Chronicles of Skyrim**

_**Dragonskin: Master of the Arcane Arts**_

**Chapter 2: Novice**

_4E 201, 20__th__ of Last Seed_

_College of Winterhold_

I awoke the next morning early. It was so early that the sun hadn't come up. How did I know? There was a magical clock on my nightstand. I got up and changed to my blue and silver Novice Robes. I opened my door to see if anyone was out here this early. Nope. No one. The night before, there was a mixture of candle light and the bright blue hue of the magical fountain. But tonight, only the blue hue lit the tower's interior. I wandered over to the fountain and stared in its blue magical depths. I sighed going back into my room. It was peaceful this morning. I stretched and picked up the charter again, opting to look at the various courses and the time of each lecture listed in it:

_Courses:_

_The College offers education and training for those who wish to learn. Education and Training is flexible upon entry. Take note of each course as you complete each set._

_List of courses-_

_Majors/Minors-_

_Destruction_

_Restoration_

_Conjuration_

_Illusion_

_Alteration_

_Electives-_

_Alchemy_

_Enchanting_

_Arcanology_

I found the list of instructors and College staff underneath, explaining their position and what their career was. I also found when various courses went on every day. The weekends were when no lectures were held. I closed the Charter and put it on my shelf. I walked out of my room once more. This time, I decided to check out the Hall of Attainment's tower. True to what I observed earlier, it had four floors. There were eight dorms on each floor, some of them apparently housed more than one person. I briefly wondered how I was so lucky to get a dorm to myself. Then I remembered the night before. There was a lot of traffic going pass mine every day. I'd take my noisy dorm any day for privacy.

The roof of the tower was flat and had nothing up here. My guess was that it was for practicing spells if one wanted to. There wasn't a blizzard going on this early in the morning; just a starry sky with a large full moon whose light reflected off the many surrounding glaciers and snowy mountains. I looked over at the tower on the other side of the Gates of the College. It was identical to this one. I sighed and peered over the edge on the outer side of the walls. That was a long way down. The Ravine was full of wreckage from houses and parts of the Colleges Bridge. If the fall from the height didn't kill you, landing on the debris from even a quarter of the height would. I turned around and walked over to the other side viewing the courtyard below. The blue hue from the magical fountain reflected brightly off the snow. With the various shadows from the pillars that held up the Colleges over-walk, the place truly did look magical. However, I noticed something. No, it was _a_ someone. Someone down there in strange looking dark grey robes and with an angular fabric design was down there talking with someone else in Mages Robes. They exchanged scrolls and then parted ways. The dark grayed robed Mage returned through the doors of the main tower while the other left out the front gates. I backtracked to watch him walk across the narrow bridge then disappear through the bridge's entrance tower.

I thought no more of the transaction I witnessed as it was probably common. I went over to look back down at the courtyard once more seeing a few Mages crossing in various directions. Dawn was finally coming to this icy climate. It still didn't change the temperature though. If I could see my breath and I was shivering, it was too cold for me. I returned down to the floor my room was on. No one was up yet. If they were, I had missed them.

It wasn't until I got to my room did I realize that I wasn't the only awake in the Hall of Attainment. Standing outside my closed door was Master-Wizard Mirabelle. In her arms was a small pile of books. They were Spell Tomes.

"Ah," She said with her usual monotone voice, "There you are. Where were you?"

"Getting familiar with my surroundings ma'am," I replied, "I figured I'd check the Hall of Attainment out and ended up on the roof."

"Hmm I see," She replied then sighed, "Did you enjoy your early morning stroll?"

"Of course," I replied, "How long were you waiting on me there?"

"About five minutes."

"Oh," I spoke, "Sorry about that Master-Wizard."

"It's quite alright," She replied then gave me the small stack of Spell Tomes, "Here you are. You told me you wanted to learn from each School of Magic. I have notified the instructors of your request and they have agreed to teach you. Here are two Tomes. These are tomes everyone in the Apprentice Stage have learned. They are Flames and Healing."

"Thank you Master-Wizard."

"You're welcome," She replied nodding, "I suppose if you want to become an Apprentice with the other students in that stage, you should start learning these spells immediately. The hall of Elements is devoid of anyone at the moment. Students aren't required to get up for another hour or so. The Mage light on the lamps are enchanted to absorb any kind of spell within reason. We use them as practice targets. When you think you've these spells down, come see me. I'll award you the title of Apprentice." I gave a nod. We separated and I went out and made my way to the Hall of Elements crossing the courtyard. It was so quiet out here. So peaceful. I opened the door to the hall of elements. There were two large staircases on each side of the entrance hall. The closest ones spiraled straight up while the furthest on the right side seemed to lead to the other floors of the hall of elements. Finally the one on the left side seemed to lead somewhere else. I wasn't too sure. It had a door that was closed though. Then there was the hall of elements itself. The entrance to the massive circular chamber was closed by a steel grey double gate with the colleges symbol directly in the middle. I opened the gate and walked in. In the center of the room was a massive magical fountain. The energy poured towards the ceiling of the other floors as it went through a smaller hole in the ceiling. My guess was this room had the same open floored design as the other towers. Pillars held up the other floors and there were the mage light lamps along the wall behind the pillars with large stained glass blue windows stretching nearly floor to ceiling. Benches and several small desks were along each window. A small flight of three stepped stairs made traveled towards the fountain to, what looked like a small session area. Five crests of the College were engraved in the floor around the fountain. There were banners of the College Crest closer to the ceiling on the pillars as a final note.

I smiled and got to work straight away. The first thing I did was pull out several magic restoring Potions and put them on the desk near where I was going to practice. I opened up the Flames Tome and started reading it. Most of it was pictures, directing the caster proper posture to casting it. But there was a description in it to mimic the pictures and explain how to cast it. I read through the Tome:

_Flames_

_Although a simple Destruction spell hailing in the form of Fire, this spell, like all other destruction spells, is dangerous and deadly if not used correctly. It can bring more harm to one's self or others if not applied properly in usage. In order to use properly without endangering the lives around the caster, control must be reinforced and safety precautions enabled. When practicing this spell it is ideal not to cast around anything easily flammable such as grass, carpeting, or clothing._

…_._

_To be able to cast this spell one must first feel warmth throughout their body in a mental sense. The spell is cast at the focal point of ones palms like most spells are. To cast you must generate your magicka as you open your palms held straight out in front of you. Bring all the warmth of your body and project it in fire through your magicka._

….

_Start off using your dominate palm first. If you can control it with your dominate hand, then you'll get the basic grasp of using it with your non-dominate hand. It is wise to master any spell with your dominate hand first. _

….

I kept reading and reading, looking at the diagrams when I got a chance to. Just the information on one spell was thirty pages. Determined, I got into a casting position in front of the Mage Light Lamp. I started to generate magicka in the way the Spell Tome suggested it. I then released the magic, thinking and feeling only of fire. And I felt it leave my palm. Weak Flames left my hand all being absorbed by the mage light. My arm tingled slightly. The flames were barely there. I hadn't run out of magicka yet, so I knew I was doing something wrong. I stopped catching my breath and letting my magic replenish what little it had lost.

I scanned over the book again looking through it. I didn't know if I was doing something wrong or not. No, I was doing nothing wrong. Maybe I just needed to practice more. So I did. I kept practicing the Flames Spell for the next hour or so. By the first hour, I could hear a few people entering the Hall of Elements and passing the first floor gate by. There was the unmistakable sound of practicing going on in the other floors every now and then. As the hours dragged on, the entire hall echoed with shuffling and conversations of the many people entering and exiting the first floor. I had the first floor hall all to myself until about two hours into my practicing with my Flames Spell. There was one person who came in, a male Dunmer by the looks of it. He had on robes of an Apprentice. He completely ignored me and walked over to the other side of the Hall and started practicing the same spell I was. My own spell was slowly becoming better. With all the breaks I was taking, I was slowly making progress.

My spellcasting was about three minutes in length, while my breaks were about five minutes each. I did this all day long it seemed. By midday, after several people had come in and out of the first floor session chamber of the Hall of Elements, I found that someone was watching me.

"Hmm not many people can get this far in such a short amount of time starting out," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Faralda, the Destruction Instructor. "Your posture and form is exact, and you are generating and producing a precise amount of magic in each time you cast Flames."

"So where am I going wrong?" I asked with a plain voice.

"You're not _feeling_ the heat necessary to produce a good enough flame," She replied.

"I feel the warmth."

"I find Spell Tomes to be lacking," She replied walking over, "Warmth is not enough Novice. The Warmth you are feeling is probably that akin to a candle burning. You have to feel something larger than that. Can you guess?"

I looked at the Mage Light well. "Something warmer….." I muttered thinking it through, "Warmer." I thought about the wintery conditions of the college. What was the most basic thing apart from shelter everyone needed? Then I thought about it. If I was camping out in the woods, what would be the most welcoming thing? A Campfire. I got in my casting position and produced a bright burning flamethrower that was immediately absorbed by the Mage Light.

"Excellent," Faralda spoke looking impressed, "What did you feel?"

"A campfire," I replied, "One out in a wintery forest."

"That seems to have done the trick then," Faralda replied, "You learned the Flames spell at a much quicker pace than anyone I have ever seen. But don't let this one time of a perfect cast give you false insight. You still need to practice."

"I know," I replied, "And Master Faralda? Thank you for the help."

"My pleasure," Faralda replied nodding, "Now. I'll leave you to your practices, unless you want lunch. It is that time after all. Why don't you join the rest of us in the Canteen? Or at least get something to eat before you continue. Without proper nourishment and nutrition you'll find that casting spells is much more difficult."

My stomach growled at just the talk of food. "I _am_ a bit hungry," I replied nodding.

"Very well," She spoke, "Follow me." I gathered my things and followed her out the Hall of Attainment and up one of the large flight of stairs. About five floors up, we came to the canteen. The Canteen was pretty big with an open floor plan with the exception of a small chuck being hidden behind a wall completely in design with the room. My guess was the room was the kitchen, where everything was prepared. There were many circular tables all around with students and scholars at each of them. The place was packed, that was for sure and I didn't see any open seats save for one which Faralda just took. Oh well, I could deal with eating by myself in the courtyard or something. The other students were conversing with one another. Every now and then, as my eyes glanced around, I caught someone staring at me. There were some looks, but I didn't think anything of it. With my hood up, like so many of the others, I could cut my eyes in any direction without anyone noticing. I eventually came up to the service counter. The counter attendant was a female Imperial with regular fine clothes on that showed off her feminine features. She had black hair and dark eyes. Overall, she was a pretty face.

"How much is the food here?" I asked over the loud conversations that filled the hall.

"All the food is free for students and teachers," She replied, "As long as you only eat two meals a day. Any more than that, then you'll have to pay."

"Okay then," I replied, "What is on the menu?"

"Today's menu is a Pheasant Roast meal," She replied, "It comes with Pheasant Roast, a boiled potato, and a slice of bread, and of course a drink."

"I'll take that then," I replied nodding, "Though since there isn't anywhere to sit, is it okay if I take it to my room or something?"

"Sure," She replied smiling, "I didn't catch your name? You new here?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied nodding, "Just arrived last night, and my name's Mathew by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," She replied getting a small basket with paper lining it, "My name's Amelia. As you can see, I'm one of the few that feed the rest of the College."

"Do you do any magic?" I asked.

"Of course," She replied nodding as she carefully put my meal in a basket, "I usually use it in cooking though. I use fire and frost spells. One to start the fire and one to keep the meats frozen until we need them."

"Handy," I commented.

"Yes it is," She replied, "Here you go Mathew. Divines watch over your studies here."

"Thank you," I replied nodding before making my way out the Canteen, "I'll see you later Amelia."

I felt the eyes of many on me as I walked out. I had this feeling that all the staring was because I was the only Novice in the College. That would soon change, hopefully. I made my way down the stairs, across the courtyard and to my room. I ate in silence, once again enjoying the little peace I had at the moment. The Pheasant was good. The chefs had obviously known what they were doing, though they had nothing on The Gourmet.

Finishing my meal, I returned to the Hall of Elements and started my practice sessions again. Faralda was right. Having a full stomach did help me with my casting abilities. I finished the day off practicing Flames. I was mostly undisturbed by my fellow students, something I didn't mind at all. The next morning, I got up around the same time I did the morning before. I was one of the few that were up. I decided that I'd practice my Flames Spell for an hour. Then I decided to check out the other Spell Tome known as _Healing_.

_Healing_

_One of the most rudimentary skills in surviving out in the field while doing magical research is the art of healing oneself. Everyone desires to heal themselves at a faster rate than normal. This spell's main purpose is to heal the caster from minor injuries. Injuries aside from minors will take time to heal. Even then, if a wound is not fatal, knowing Healing is a valuable asset for any Mage._

…_._

_To be able to cast this spell, the caster must feel a sensation of relaxation within their self. The spell is casted at the focal point of ones palm like most spells are. When casting this spell tighten your hand into a fist then release the healing energy. It is wise to concentrate on the wound itself rather than your entire body. This ensures that the wound will heal properly._

…

_Start off using your dominate palm first. If you can control it with your dominate hand, then you'll get the basic grasp of using it with your non-dominate hand. It is wise to master any spell with your dominate hand first. _

…

I kept reading and reading just like I had with the Flames spell until I grasped the basic concept. I got into the correct casting posture before relaxing myself. I felt the sensation wash over me as I clenched my hand into a fist then released the energy. Like _Flames_ the _Healing_ spell required a continuous flow of magicka. Visible golden energy swirled around my body at a rapid pace. I felt a sense of accomplishment at first. But then I frowned.

"Nothing's that easy," I muttered to myself already formulating an idea. I pulled out my Ebony dagger given to me by my grandfather. I gently slid my finger alongside the flat side of the blade. I walked over to my rucksack before pulling out clean medical linen cloth and a Healing Potion. If this didn't work, it didn't hurt to be prepared. I pulled up my sleeve and slowly cut my forearm. Most people would call me demented if they saw me doing this. In truth, I normally wouldn't have done this, but I was eager to see results of learning this Spell. With a small stream of blood coming from my wound, I casted _Healing_ once more. I concentrated on the wound healing itself. As I held my casting hand up in the air with a continuous flow of magicka powering the spell, I looked at my wound. Sure enough, it started to heal. When I was sure it was done healing, I smirked. "No pain, no gain." I wiped the fresh blood off my arm before checking where the wound should've been. Nothing, not even a scar. _Good_.

I practiced both spells for a little while longer, without the self-mutilation added, before packing up my few things and walking towards my room. I skipped lunch opting to eat some of the provisions I had taken with me to journey to the college itself. I couldn't help but think about my past at this moment. It was somewhere I didn't want to remember too much of. I barely got into Skyrim alive. I was one of the few who got through or past Helgen unscathed. I wasn't in the middle of the attack, but I was nearby. I was taking the carriage caravan that traveled from High Rock, through Hammerfell, then finally through the Skyrim border near Falkreath. We were passing by when swarms of survivors were fleeing Helgen. To my complete shock and astonishment, a large black dragon was circling the city. The Carriages were then commandeered by a general of the Imperial Legion. I think his name was Tullius or something like that. I got off, due to the fact that Tullius was making the Carriages turn completely around and go back to Falkreath so he could retrieve steeds and make way towards Solitude. So I got all my belongings and continued on. Of course, I watched the Dragon fly off over a Nordic Ruin on the other side of a Valley before continuing. Eventually, I found my way here, ready to learn about magic.

All through this remembrance, I was sipping on some Nordic Mead out of my Goblet. I stopped right there, knowing my limits. I got up put the cork in the bottle and sighed. It was about time I went to see Mirabelle about becoming an official Apprentice Ranked Mage for the College. I could successfully perform the two spells. But just to be sure, I read over the Colleges Ranking System and the requirements.

_**College Ranks**_

I skipped all the way down to the section that I wanted to be associated with.

_**General Mage Ranking Systems and requirements-**_

_This section is for Mages who don't want to specialize in one or two schools of magic or fields. This section is for students looking to be Generalists._

_Novice- Novice ranked students are those who know little about magic and have mastered at least one Novice Ranked spell._

_Apprentice- Apprentice Ranked students are those whose tenure in the college is used as studying about magic. An Apprentice must know at least three Novice Spells. To Graduate, you must display eight Novice Spells and at least eight Apprentice Spells during your exam._

_Adept- Adept Ranked students are those who have passed the Apprentice Graduation Exams. Adept Mages in the College are exceptionally educated in the study of magic. To Graduate, students must display previous graduation spells and display ten Adept Spells._

_Expert- Expert Ranked Mages are those who have passed the Adept Graduation Exams. Expert Mages in the College are highly educated in the study of magic. Expert Mages are no longer normal students. Experts are considered College Scholars whom work in the advancement of magic. Expert Mages may find that careers involving magic will become widely available. It is advised that Expert Mages continue their career in studying advanced forms of magic and continue becoming efficient Expert Spellscrafters._

_Master- Master Ranked Mages are those who are above Expert Ranked Mages. They are highly educated in the study of magic, spellcraft, and are proficient in self-protection and college protection. Those wishing to acquire the rank of Master must complete the Master Trial for all schools of Magic. Masters are proficient in many different spells from all ranks. Master Ranked Mages often lead the College in many endeavors that will benefit the college and its students as well are instructors._

That was all I needed to know at the moment. I wondered what the Master Trials were. Whatever they were, they had to be dangerous. I smirked. All it did was give me greater resolve. I'd like that challenge. I continued to read through the Charter as it held a lot of knowledge of the inner workings of the college. By far, the biggest section was the _Rules and Regulations_. But then I found something interesting. It was a list of careers and titles that people can obtain within the college.

Archmage was at the very top of the list. The Archmage is in charge of the Colleges direction, general research, and the dealings of the college itself. Then there was the Master-Wizard of the College. The Master-Wizard was the second in command at the College and oversees the day to day operations involving education and its members as well as handling problems the Archmage can't at the time. Master Mages were the third highest ranked Members of the College and are part of a council if the Archmage isn't available. Then there were Instructors, whom were all Master Ranked Mages. There were assistant instructors. They assisted the Instructors in lectures if need be. These mages were generally Experts. After these careers, it seemed that there was hardly any other major career other than general college members.

Members below leading and instructing or Masters and Experts whom were not doing so, weren't just members who studied constantly. No, there were either Field Mages, which were usually mages who went out on contract requested by someone or Jarls to aid them in some way involving magic. Field Mages spent most of their time outside the college doing so while also setting out to discover magical artifacts, history, or collecting ingredients. They were also tasked with supplying the college with general supplies. There were several oddball jobs they were tasked with as well. Then there were the Scholars. Scholars generally stayed inside of the College studying and researching properties of magic, artifacts, history, or developing it all. The most common careers involved being an Alchemist or Enchanter to mass produce for the colleges every day usage or bartering with outsiders. There were several classifications of Mages as well, usually titled depending on which school of magic or particular skill in that school a mage was aiming for.

There were three major fields of Destruction specialists. There were Pyromancers for fire, Cyromancers for Frost, and Electromancers for Lighting specialists. For Conjuration, they were known as Conjurers for those who Conjured anything in general, Summoners usually conjured inanimate objects and bound weaponry. Oblivion Callers only summon Daedric Creatures and objects to aid them. Even though it's frowned upon within the college itself, there are Necromancers whom deal with the undead. Restoration users were commonly known as Healers. Alteration specialists were known as Alterists. Then there were the Illusion specialists. They were known as Illusionists. All of the above were usually called those titles for majoring in one of the said Schools of Magic.

I closed the Charter again before stretching. I decided to go and practice some more, just to make sure I had it down before bothering Mirabelle with becoming an Apprentice. I eventually decided to practice each spell with my non-dominate hand. It was tougher, that was for sure, but by the end of the day, I had successfully casted each spell in each hand. All I would need now was a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow….


	3. Apprentice

**The Chronicles of Skyrim**

_**Dragonskin: Master of the Arcane Arts**_

**Chapter 3: Apprentice**

_4E 201, 22__th__ of Last Seed_

_College of Winterhold_

I awoke to the ceiling of my room. The grey stone was so plain, yet so distinct that I enjoyed its rough texture. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't too cold in this grey box of stone. It wasn't even too warm. It was more like the perfect balance of warm and cold, mixed together. Either way, I found it relaxing. I got out of bed. It was another early morning for me, like the usual. I got dressed in my robes and walked out my room. With luck, Mirabelle was already up and would allow me to become an apprentice now. I started towards the Hall of Elements. Luck, it seemed was on my side. Mirabelle was walking down from the upper floors of the main tower.

"Master-Wizard Mirabelle," I spoke.

"Up early again hmm?" Mirabelle replied with her usual monotone voice.

"Yes ma'am," I replied nodding, "I think I've got those two spells down pat."

"Really?" She asked not sounding surprised, "I don't know whether to believe you or not. I have my doubts." She _sure_ was friendly. Then again, she seemed bored all the time and had her usual business tone. This must be her way of dealing with every little problem a student had. She sighed. "Very well. Come over in the Hall and I'll decide if you can cast the spells correctly or not." I gave a curt nod.

I stood in front of the same spot I always did. "Flames then," Mirabelle spoke folding her arms. I nodded and casted them. The flames were bright and strong, unlike the weak flames he produced starting out. "Exceptional," Mirabelle spoke looking unimpressed, "Show me Healing." My eye twitched slightly in annoyance. I brought my hand up and casted the spell in response. "Adequate, but passable." I huffed inwardly. "Alright then. I hereby promote you to Apprentice."

"Thank you," I spoke.

"Quite," She chirped, "Now, go speak with Elsene about Apprentice Ranked Robes. Your first lecture will be today with other new Apprentices who just arrived last night. The Lecture is given by Tolfdir, one of our most esteemed Master's. He will be your group's primary instructor. Your lecture begins at eight this morning on the first floor. Don't be late."

"Understood," I replied nodding as she handed me a scroll.

"Give that to Elsene," She continued, "It will confirm that you are indeed an Apprentice and the robes will be free."

I nodded. Then I thought about the Spell Tomes. "Do you want these spell tomes back?" I asked holding out the _Flames _and _Healing_ spell tomes.

"No," Mirabelle replied, "Keep them. The college has more than enough supply of Novice Spell Tomes. I must be going now. Run along." With that, she swept by me and walked out the tower. I put my Tomes back into my rucksack before walking up the flight of stairs. I came out in the Merchant hall. The Merchant hall was nothing but a round hall with merchant counters everywhere. I saw what I was looking for.

The Tailor's booth was one of several there. The booths were pretty much merchant booths where the merchandise and coin were traded through a port in the wall. The entire hall was like a large circular chamber with a lot of space in the center. The shops were all part of the majority of the chamber however. Other than the tailor the merchants here sold a lot of things in variety. There was one that sold potions and potion ingredients, which was the Apothecary. There was one that sold enchanted jewelry and regular jewelry. There was also means to make the jewelry. There was a shop where basic supplies could be bought such as quills, ink, scrolls, parchment, and journals. The same shop had an assortment of enchanted scrolls as well. Soul gems and Staves were sold in another shop. Finally, spell tomes were sold in a different shop. There were a few scholars shopping and conversing with some of the college merchants, but other than that, there wasn't much to the place.

I found that Elsene was neatly folding all of her robes behind the counter. "Miss Elsene?" I spoke. My tenor voice reached her ears and she looked at me.

"Oh hello," the older woman said, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing okay," I replied, "Master Wizard Mirabelle sent me to you for new robes. She said to give this to you." I handed her the parchment.

"An apprentice already?" She spoke impressed, "Well that didn't take long."

"I'm a quick study," I replied nodding, "Is there any way you can give me the same coloration in the robes?"

"Sure," She replied nodding and picking out Apprentice robes, "Here you go."

"Thank you," I replied nodding. With that, I returned to my room and changed into my new robes. The design was definitely different. Instead of just plain robes with the linings, the same color for the lining was faded into the torso section of the robes. I actually liked it better. I put the blue and silver pair on. I could feel the sensation wash over me and my magicka started to increase. Now if need be, I could probably cast flames for a longer amount of time. I spent the rest of my free time going over the Charter once more as far as the College ranks and the instructors go. When it was time for my first lecture, I bounded off to the Hall of Attainment. College members were everywhere going through the main foyer up to the higher floors. I actually had a time getting through to the first floor doors. But when I did, I noticed that there were quite a few people on the first floor. All wore Apprentice robes with the exception of an older man who wore charcoal and red robes without a hood. I counted out my classmates. There were at least eleven others here. Three in particular had their hoods up. From behind I could tell that one of them was a Khajiit. I walked up behind them.

"Welcome," The older man said with enthusiasm, "Welcome. We were just beginning! So now that all twelve students are here, we can begin." A few of them looked back at me. Some were indifferent, some scoffed, and some looked back immediately as if I was an anomaly. I ignored them altogether. I was here to learn, not to care what others thought of me except my superiors. I had found that impressing Mirabelle was going to be tough on its own.

"My name's Tolfdir," The older man spoke, "I'm your primary instructor for Alteration magic. I am also in charge of your particular group involving events and activities. Now, for the formalities. I'm sure you're eager to begin learning, but if I have near a hundred students to teach and I can't remember all of you. So we might as well get acquainted. We'll start from the front." One by one the other students gave their names.

"Onmund," A male Nord spoke. Incidentally, he was the first Nord I had seen since my short time here. But he was thinner than most other Nords. He still had the Nordic features though, and he looked like he had a thirst to prove himself.

"Breylena," A female Dunmer spoke. For a Dunmer, she was pretty. She was thin and had a soft voice.

"Paulson," A male imperial spoke. He had a deep voice and sporting a scar on his left cheek. His dark hair and black eyes made him look like an average Imperial though.

"Claudia," A female Imperial spoke. She had a similar fashion in looks, though she was much cuter than the male Imperial with a rounded face.

"Marquen," A female Altmer spoke. She was pretty, much better looking than most Altmer girls. She was the second tallest Altmer there.

"Minralla," another female Altmer said. She was an average looking elf, with darker skin than Marquen's.

"J'zargo," The male Khajiit spoke. He was a Khajiit. The cat people were always cocky and their voices sounded feral and slick.

"Felana," A female Bosmer spoke. Her voice was somewhere between tenor and soprano.

"Marianna," A female Breton spoke. She was a very pretty Breton with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Jon," A male Breton spoke. He looked completely arrogant. He had the same kind of hair and eyes the Breton girl did only his hair was short and all curly.

"Alyen," A female Altmer spoke. She was kind of cute, and she was the tallest of the Altmer girls.

"Mathew," I spoke up.

"Well then," Tolfdir replied nodding, "It is nice to meet you all. I'm sure you'll excel in becoming Mages if you put your mind to it. You will need to pay attention in any lectures you are given if you want to become exceptional mages. Some of you will primarily be learning from me while the others are free to go. Learning magic is a difficult process. So let's begin with your first lecture. You may do whatever you need to in order to remember any of this information. Other than just paying attention, you may want to record this information in a notebook or on a parchment." I already had mine ready in a notebook. This notebook was mostly for copying random notes. I had several more that I'd copy and organize whatever I needed in it later. "First, all mages must know a very important factor in our mutual craft. The first thing you need to understand is that magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you."

"Sir I believe we all know that magic is dangerous," The Dunmer spoke up impatiently, "We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control it."

Tolfdir was slightly thrown off by her impatience. "Of course my dear," He spoke, "Of course. You all certainly possess some inherent natural ability for it. That much is not being questioned." He sighed. "What I'm talking about is true control, mastery of magic. It takes years, if not decades, of practice and study."

"Then what are we waiting for!?" The Khajiit said just as impatiently, "Let's get started." There was a large amount of agreement from the other students all voicing their wishes to get started. Secretly, I did too, but the old Breton knew what he was talking about. That's why he was the instructor and we were the students. I kept quiet as he seemed to look at us one by one as if assessing how to proceed. His eyes landed on me for a moment before finally trying to settle everyone down.

"Please, please," He said over the students, "This is exactly what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tempered with caution, or else disaster is inevitable."

"But we've only just arrived here," The Nord spoke up defending everyone, "You have no idea what any of us are capable of. Why not give us a chance to show you what we can do?" There was another group agreement going on there. I was still ever so silent.

"Calm down all of you," Tolfdir said with slight apprehension. I didn't blame him. Rowdy students were usually the most aggravating to deal with probably. When everything was silent once more, he singled me out, out of everyone.

"You there," He said, "Mathew was it?" I nodded. "What do you think? You've been quiet so far." Everyone looked at me expectantly. It was one of those moments where everyone expected you to be in full agreement with the majority. They were about to get a valuable life lesson. Not everyone's too eager for death.

"Learning something practical is something everyone wants," I spoke.

"You see!" The Nord interrupted.

"_But_," I continued just before Tolfdir was about to say something, "I believe you are right, magic is dangerous. Safety should be the primary concern. It's more important than anything."

There was a lot of disagreeing moments from the others. "Well your classmates certainly seem to disagree with you." Tolfdir spoke.

"Don't listen to him!" The Khajiit spoke, "He's just too scared. We can do it, just give us a chance." I narrowed my eyes at the Khajiit.

"I'm not scared," I spoke icily; "I'm just not as ready to get myself killed like you."

"Don't be such a big baby," The Breton spoke, "man up and let us learn something." I growled inwardly not saying anything afterwards.

"Alright settle down," Tolfdir spoke up defusing the situation, "I suppose we can learn something practical." That caused joyous sounds from the class. "But after this practical, you all _will_ obey my instructions involving how I teach you. Understood?" There was silence. I nodded silently. "Understood?" He asked again. There were murmurs of submission. "Very well. In continuing with our theme of safety, we'll start with something that protects you. Wards. Wards are protective spells that block magic. Does anyone know any Ward spells?" One of the Altmer's raised her hand.

"Okay then Minralla," Tolfdir spoke, "Which one?"

"Lesser Ward," The Altmer spoke.

"Ah the very one I was going to teach everyone," He spoke, "Very well then. Protection against spells and physical attacks is probably the best resource a mage could have. The art of casting Wards is a must to anyone who actively finds themselves in danger. In fact, it is on par with destruction magic in needs in battle if you find yourself in one. When casting a ward, you must imagine and believe there is a wall of nothing but magic there. The more advanced the Ward, the tougher you have to imagine the wall."

"Do you mean we have to picture it in our minds?" The Imperial girl asked, "Such as imagining a wooden wall or stone wall?"

"Yes Claudia," Tolfdir spoke, "Wards are protection. Although technically a restoration magic school, it acts as an alteration spell creating a firm barrier between yourself and your opponent. But keep in mind, for as long as you cast the spell, the more magicka that will drain from you." There were some confused looks going on, which was probably the reason why Tolfdir wanted to learn _his_ way. "Get into your casting positions, each of you." We all obeyed mimicking his. "Okay, to ready Lesser Ward, you must make the magicka flow to your palms like any other spell. You have to feel a shield in your hand, like you are grasping the handle of it. Ready? Give it a try." I did as he asked like the rest of us. He walked around and inspected our casting hands with ease. He could tell if it was the right spell. He adjusted the hands and corrected many of everyone. Minralla was the only one who he didn't correct. When he got to me he only nodded as if he didn't have anything to say. He did however look at my readied spell for a bit longer.

"Okay then," He said, "On my mark, I want you all to cast your ward. When casting it, you must distribute your magicka evenly with an open palm. The Ward should spread enough to be just as big as your body. You must keep a steady amount of magicka flowing to keep the Ward up, otherwise it'll be too weak. If you fail to charge the Ward up enough when a spell hits it, you _will _be hit and nothing can stop that. On my mark, three, two, one, mark!" We all casted our Wards. Remembering what Tolfdir spoke about picturing a wall, I pictured a wall of wood. My Ward came out like a blinding shield and with a transparent center and shimmering light for the outermost areas. Tolfdir looked at me instantly out of everyone else's. Many of everyone else's failed to cast.

"Well done Mathew!" Tolfdir spoke, "Your Ward is near perfect!" I stopped casting my Ward, letting the cool flow of magic come back through me. There was some looks of resentment and jealously from the others. Admiration was probably in the eyes of few to none. I didn't care.

"Thank you Master," I replied respectfully.

"Tell me," He spoke, "You casted it with such precision. How did you manage it?"

"A clear visual," I replied, "Of a wooden wall in front of me, the visual is detailed to every blemish in the wall to every corner, like a wooden panel."

"That's exactly the kind of willpower that should be applied when casting a Ward spell," Tolfdir spoke, "Now I want everyone to try getting to Mathew's ward spell level. Mathew, I want you to try and create the Ward and match it to one like this." He casted the Ward spell that looked very similar to my own but much more potent. I nodded.

So I got to practicing, visualizing my Ward in comparison to Tolfdir's. I noticed that the others were at various level of the Ward itself. Some could keep it up for only a second, some could only get the energy to shimmer a little. One in particular which was the Altmer Minralla, was on equal grounds with me. She seemed determined to outshine me. I didn't care. I was in this for my own advancement, not anyone else's. We practiced for a good thirty minutes, everyone finally getting close to mine and Minralla's level with the Ward.

"Excellent progress everyone," Tolfdir spoke, "Mathew, do you mind aiding me in a demonstration?"

"No sir," I replied.

"I'm going to cast a spell at you," He said, "And I want you to use your Ward to block it."

"Yes sir," I replied. He stood on one of the crests embedded in the floor. "Stand just opposite of me. Everyone else get behind me. We don't want anyone to get caught up in the spell."

I walked over to the crest before standing at the ready. "Cast your Ward." I nodded and casted my Lesser Ward. He waited a moment before launching a bolt of fire at me. His spell sizzled away against my ward. There were a lot of voices of amazement from my classmates.

"Excellent," Tolfdir spoke, "You seem to have mastered the Lesser Ward. I think this an excellent start in your college career. I would like for you all to continue practicing your Wards in your free time. I'll give you two days until I expect it to be completely mastered. Now, let's return to what I originally had planned for your first lecture. We were discussing the dangers of magic if I'm correct." There were a few groans. "What did I tell you all? We tried something practical and you all did very well to begin with. Now you must balance out your practicals with your mind." They eventually got over it. I smirked. I was learning a lot already, even if it was just one spell. "As I was saying, magic can go very wrong even with the simplest spell. You could be electrocuted, receive burns, or even suffer hyperthermia. You could turn invisible for the rest of your life without anyway of undoing it, become hostile to everyone, drive yourself mad, or even die. Those are just a few of the effects that could endanger you. So be very careful." Of course, I had already been taking notes on whatever Tolfdir was saying.

"Everyone should have some kind of note-taking equipment," Tolfdir said, "I invite you to all get them out and write down what I tell you. This will be on a written exam. Okay?"

There was a jumble of acceptance. "We'll start with the term Magic," Tolfdir spoke, "Magic, also known as Clever Craft, is the art, science and ability to alter the world through Magicka. Magic is the transmutation of magicka into a physical force, induced by the user's willpower." He waited a moment for everyone to copy that down then continued. "Now for the term Spell. Spells are the transmutation of magicka into a mystical effect." He waited once more before continuing. "Now, the term Magicka. It is the very energy that is can be replenished and flows through anyone with varying amount. It is used to form spells with a cost of depleting it." He waited again, letting us copy the notes down. "Now for the term Mage. Mages are individuals who study the art of Magic and apply it in their studies." When we were through copying that down, he asked us a question.

"Now," He asked, "Who can tell me how many schools of magic there are?"

"Five," One of the Altmer spoke up.

"Correct," Tolfdir spoke, "There are five schools of magic that is currently classified by modern mages. There used to be six until mysticism was enfolded into the new classification. Can anyone tell me what the five schools of magic are called?"

"Destruction," The female Breton spoke, "Alteration, Illusion, Restoration, and Conjuration."

"That is correct," Tolfdir spoke, "Every spell that one could possibly learn is classified under one or more of these five schools of magic. Say Wards for example. What do you think they are classified under?"

"Conjuration?" The male Imperial questioned.

"That's incorrect," Tolfdir spoke, "Anyone else?" No one else came forward with a guess. I raised my hand. "Yes Mathew?"

"I believe it's a multiple school spell," I replied, "judging by the way it is used and why it's used, I think this is a Restoration spell, and could be counted as an Alteration spell."

"That is…correct," Tolfdir spoke, "Care to elaborate on your assumption though?"

"Well," I said, "It is protecting you from damage, which is usually something that falls under Restoration. But it also creates a shield of magicka which alters the space in front of you by creating a barrier between you and whatever's coming your way."

"An astute observation!" Tolfdir spoke, "You really have inept knowledge of our craft, at least from what I can tell."

"Thank you sir," I replied respectfully.

"Now," Tolfdir spoke, "With all of this in your heads, it is all we have time for, for today. Return to me on the twenty-fourth eight o'clock sharp and we'll pick up from where we left off. I'll have a small quiz ready for you all involving the definitions I gave you. For those who are taking the Apprentice level destruction course, it is next being taught by Faralda. Speaking of which, here she comes right now. I'll see you all later." When all was said and done, there were only six of us in this particular hall.

"How're you all doing?" Faralda spoke to us. We went through the formal introductions once more. It was me, J'zargo, Onmund, Breylena, and the other two Bretons.

"Now then," Faralda spoke, "Did Tolfdir start you off with learning a spell this morning?" There was a nod. "If I had to take a guess, it would be a Ward." We nodded again. "The dangers of magic, yes that sounds like one of Tolfdir's signature lectures. Okay then. He is correct. Magic is a danger. Incidentally, the most dangerous is Destruction magic. Why? Destruction magic is the art of destroying something or someone around you in some particular way just as its name applies. Who can tell me the big three subtypes of Destruction magic?"

"Fire, Frost, and Lightning," The female Breton spoke.

"Correct," Faralda spoke, "I trust you are all recording this information." I was the only one who had been but that was quickly rectified. "Fire, Frost, and Lightning. Fire is to burn and damage continuously, Frost is to freeze and paralyze slowly, and Lightning is to electrocute and dwindle the targets magicka slowly. All are highly dangerous and should be used with caution." She drawled on about the mechanics of each subtype for at least ten minutes.

"You all have a little experience with the fire subtype," Faralda continued, "each of you know Flames according to your college resume and from personal observations. So to start off with, we'll begin with two spells that are also Novice spells known as Frostbite and Sparks. We'll begin with Frostbite. First, what is the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of being cold?"

"It's harder to move?" Breylena asked.

"Yes," Faralda spoke, "You see, the reason Frost magic paralyzes people is because your body can't stand the extreme temperatures and it begins to freeze up causing paralysis via cold. Your classmate Onmund here has a natural resistance to the cold, and in theory, he can cast Frost magic easier than others if he put his mind to it. Everyone else would have a hard enough time doing so."

"Why is that?" Onmund asked.

"Frost magic is by far the hardest for anyone to actually produce," Faralda spoke, "It all has to do with your own body heat when you're attempting to cast it. When casting Frost magic, you have to feel and believe your casting hand is cold. Frostbite is a spray of frost, enough to freeze enemies with harsh temperatures. When casting remember to _feel_ the spray of cold but your magicka flow must be slow.. I want you all to pick one of the mage light targets and start practicing."

Obeying the High Elf, we started practicing. It seemed however, that this was what we would be doing for a good long while. Destruction magic was tough to control and practice with. As we practiced Faralda spoke over the sounds of slightly flurried wind. "Remember," She had said, "Controlling destruction magic is by far the most difficult school to learn when it comes to causing harm to yourself or those around you. Learning to control fire, frost, and shock is invaluable to any mage." Other times her advice would be something like this. "Keep in mind that you must will yourself to be cold, embrace it. Don't concentrate on warming yourself up. Imagine what Cyromancer's or Necromancer's go through. Their craft allows them to access frost magic with more ease than it does for anyone else." It seemed that the only one making any progress with learning Frostbite was Onmund who could produce a steady stream of Frostbite much longer than anyone else. The Destruction lecture was over with an hour or two later, all of us making little to no progress in casting Frostbite.

"That is enough for today," Faralda spoke after everyone started complaining about fatigue. Me? I didn't really complain, but I could feel the effects of constant spell casting. I wasn't as vocal about my displeasure with the uncomfortableness, because I knew that this was probably going to be a side effect of my education on a daily basis. "Report back here for your second lecture on the twenty fourth, ten o'clock. Since you're all taking Tolfdir's lectures you _should_ be here. For now, it's the colleges lunch hour. I believe afterwards is the Alchemy Lecture with Karen. Dismissed."

Everyone started to scatter. I noticed J'zargo and Onmund talking as they left the Hall. It seemed that they had become fast friends. Breylena walked over to one of the many group of Elven students. "No Jon," I heard the soft sound of the only female Breton in our group.

"Whatever then," The big burly Breton huffed. He stalked off like some rich noble with his arms crossed. I shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my business. Marianna was looking at her notes. Funny enough, she didn't catch me, catching her glancing at me. I had a feeling she was expecting me to act like someone else would when they came in on a closing conversation; just a mild curiosity on what that was about. But I didn't care. Magic, my only purpose here. I was here to study magic. Speaking of which, something had been bugging me since we started on Frostbite. I wanted to confirm some theories with Faralda.

"Master Faralda," I spoke before she left out the Hall, "Might I have a word?"

"Of course Mathew," She replied, "What is it?"

"I was wondering about Frost magic," I spoke trying to sound polite and not a nuisance, "humor me if you will." She nodded. "You said that your internal body heat has a lot to do with your effectiveness in casting Frost magic. So in theory what if, say me for example, what if I would practice magic out in a blizzard or in out in the cold in general? Would it have any effect on my craft?"

"Hmm," Faralda spoke, "A sharp wit and an excellent hypothesis. It all depends on how much you want to endure, but yes, it can work. However, I would avoid such extremes due to your own personal safety and health."

"But if there was no other way," I asked, "if I didn't seem to be getting anywhere, would you recommend it?"

"Not without plenty of assorted potions," She replied, "Expiring by hyperthermia will hardly help you control Frost Magic better. You'd be frozen, but it wouldn't help you if you're dead."

"Thank you Master," I replied nodding.

"You're most welcome," Faralda spoke nodding and walking off. I wrote down what she told me in my journal before figuring it was time to get a bite to eat.

As I started to walk off, I heard the voice of Marianna. "You know," She said, though at first I wasn't sure that she was talking about me, so didn't respond, "I didn't figure you for someone looking into Destruction magic."

"Who me?" I asked after about five seconds.

"No," Marianna spoke rolling her eyes, "The _other_ Breton who wants to freeze his butt off to get better at Frost magic."

"Oh," I replied feeling slightly embarrassed, "But why wouldn't you figure me for a Destruction mage?"

"Well…." She said, "You don't look it for one. You look like a Breton who would study Conjuration or Illusion." I tried my best to keep a straight face. How does one compare another to magic just by looks?

"Hmm," I spoke, "Both are respectable fields of study. I can't wait to get started on them."

She faltered. "You're taking those courses as well?"

"Of course," I replied nodding.

"Why so many at one time?" She asked.

"I want to learn," I replied shrugging. By this time we had arrived in the Canteen. I noticed that there were no seats left once more by the time we arrived to the service line. "Magic is my focus for being here."

"Isn't that everyone's," Marianna said slightly sarcastic.

"I sure hope so," I replied nodding as I got my food and said offhandedly to the server, "Thank you ma'am." I started to walk back towards my room to eat my meal.

"See you around…..I guess," I heard Marianna say.

"See you later," I acknowledged her statement before continuing towards my room. There was a slight pang of some kind of disappointed feeling in the back of my thoughts that I didn't fully acknowledge. Regret maybe? I didn't know.

My meal alone wasn't too bad, and I felt reenergized from all that magic consumption I was using in my spells. I returned to the Hall of Elements where a female Bosmer stood in Master Robes. All around the hall were station's that I was pretty sure was for alchemy. Soon more members of the Apprentices joined in. The only two that were missing were Jon and Paulson. Finally, a class without that guy. Jon struck me the wrong way since the moment I met him.

"Welcome students," Karen spoke. It was just like with Tolfdir and Faralda. We went through the introductions before getting started.

"Now," Karen spoke, "This is something each of you will need to know. Alchemy is taught here because of the magical properties that come with each brew of potion or poison. Although it is not the typical kind of magic that involves spell casting or enchanting, it is still one of a mage's most valuable assets. It is a science and it requires keen minds to make the potions just right. It is probably the most rewarding of the skills a mage can have as you can brew potions that can benefit you or others, or sell them to make coin. Either way, the science of Alchemy is extremely beneficial to an aspiring mage. So with that being said, it is highly recommended that you all have a journal just for your Alchemy lectures. The reason being is that you will all be doing more writing than any other lecture taught by the other Professors."

Like always, I already had mine. Everyone else seemed to get the memo and started to get their equipment out. "So the first thing we're going to do is copy down terms involving Alchemy," Karen said, "We'll start with the lecture's namesake. Alchemy: the science of brewing and studying the properties of potions and poisons." She waited on us to write it down. "Potion: A brewed substance that benefits the drinker or victim in some form or way." She waited once more. "Poison: A brewed substance that harms the drinker or victim in some form or way." She waited. "Ingredient: A substance with varying effects that is used to create a compound that forms a potion or poison." She waited once more. "Effect/Property: A physical manifested portion of an ingredient or potion that benefits or damages a potential consumer." Once she was through with that set of terms, she moved on.

"Now then," She spoke, "These terms are always used in books concerning potions and poisons. It is best you know what they are referring to. So then, we'll move on to the tools that are used to make potions or poisons." She showed us four different instruments. "This is a Mortar and a Pestle, it is the most basic tool an Alchemist needs. It grinds most ingredients together to form a compound. This is an Alembic, a tool that distills liquid and separates properties from one another in order to get a better extract. This is a Calcinator, a tool used with a flame to melt down metals and solids that make potions more effective and increases their potency. This is a Retort, it is used to transform, purify, and refine all materials in a compound. Finally comes the Alchemists Table. The table itself is carved to accommodate all the tools of Alchemy and even aids the user by having grooves that allow one to let the flow of liquid enter a vial or bottle for collecting. These are the tools of modern Alchemists. Using them is essential in our craft." She started going over every little detail about the tools, their purpose, how they worked, and what we can expect in using them. She had told us that some of the tools were not used in all potions or poisons. By the time she was through explaining everything two hours later, I had written ten pages down in my alchemy journal.

"Look at the time," She had said, "Well students, this lecture's over. Come back at the same time on the twenty-fourth and we'll start our first potion. And I'd advise you all to study everything I have taught you today. It'll come up on a little quiz I have planned out. For now though, I think the final lecture for the studying apprentices is Restoration with Colette Marence."

I found it ironic that the only guy who would be a part of Colette's class would be me. All the girls were here. Obviously, this was going to give me some backlash involving the guys around the college. Lucky for me _and _them though, their opinion of me was void. I care not for them or their words. Bettering myself in the study of magic was the only goal I had, damn the consequences if it involved something as petty as popularity or foreign views on my sexual interests.

Colette was a beautiful Breton woman with light brown hair that was pulled up and green eyes. She could easily have been one of the most beautiful Breton women in Skyrim. She looked at us one by one, her gaze fixated on me immediately. She let out slight smile before continuing. We introduced ourselves like every other lecture so far.

"Restoration," Colette spoke, "Where to begin. It is often looked down upon by others as an invalid school of magic short of those who get a thrust through the gut. What those who don't practice it don't realize is that those who study restoration have the power to heal even wounds that would kill them. I have healed warriors and even a few of the Jarls from the brink of death. So, let me tell you all one thing. Restoration is a perfectly valid school of magic and don't you let anyone else tell you otherwise."

_Well, _that was informative. I couldn't help but notice that she was defending the school of magic with a blazing passion even if she seemed to be trying to seem calm about it. "I noticed that all of you know the most basic healing spell known as Healing, so we'll skip that spell in our studies," She spoke. "I also know that Tolfdir has given you all lessons on Lesser Ward. So, we'll begin with something a little harder known as Heal Other." There were voices of interest in it. "Yes, it's the same spell that is commonly used to heal people other than you. It's not as easy as you think it is, so don't think we'll be starting to heal anyone just yet. Here's the major difference between Healing yourself, and healing someone else. Your magicka is accustomed to your own body. It is more familiar inside your own self than others. This is why healing comes more naturally than doing so in someone else's body. When casting a spell to heal someone else, more magicka is required and your focus must be precise. Your magicka has an automatic response to your body because it is intertwined with it. It already knows your body and where you want to heal at. When your magicka flows into another's body to heal their wounds, it take a considerate amount of effort and concentration as it's in a foreign body. Does anyone know where I'm going with this?"

"Are we going to have to study the body of Humans, Mar, and Beasts?" Claudia asked.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," Colette said, "It's not as easy as blasting apart something with destruction magic like burning down a forest, freezing people to death, and electrocuting the ocean. You're not destroying anything, you're building something, you're bringing life, and becoming the bane of the dead. You have to study the mortal body in order to even think about healing it. You have to study it from the outside skin to the internal organs. You have to study what makes the body tick from the heart, to the brain, to the reproductive organs. Everything. You could accidentally realign intestines, cause a bone to pierce an organ, or even cause someone not to have children anymore." For some reason, that last part was aimed at me, or that's what I was assuming because she swept her eyes across the room to look directly at me. I wondered if she was going to pang me as a pervert. I just kept a straight face. This was going to be a _long_ session when it comes to becoming a Master at Restoration. _Magnus be with me._

So what did Colette have us doing? She had us studying something I didn't know made up a mortal body. Billions of cells inside our body; how did we know what they were? A special glass that allowed mages to see on a microscopic level. Our entire first lecture was on the mortal cell involving what made up its structure and how it worked. That was our first lesson in Restoration, something as microscopic as cells. I wasn't complaining though, learning about the mortal body was probably a part of the process and for a pretty face who seemed to be highly defensive over her profession, Colette seemed like the right person to learn from.

That was my last class for the day. Tomorrow it seemed that I'd be going into Conjuration, Illusion, and Enchanting. I had a lot of studying to do. The odds were stacked against me, especially considering I was the only one going to attend lectures from every course in the college. But I promised myself I would become a master in all fields I could. And I will. That night I slept peacefully. Well. Almost peacefully. If it weren't for the ridiculously head banging sound that pierced what felt like all of Skyrim around dusk. It sounded as if the Gods themselves were yelling down at us mortals. Even though it wasn't thunder, it sure as hell mimicked the sound of a thunderclap. It sounded something like this.

"_DOVAHKIIN!"_

"What was that?" I heard what sounded like Breylena outside my door. By this time, the entire college had been woken up. I got up to open my door. The entire first floor was speaking about it, which was all of my classmates.

"It sounded like thunder!" Felana chirped.

"It sounded like the Gods!" Minralla spoke.

"It wasn't the gods," Paulson spoke, "That's absurd."

"J'zargo thinks that it is a powerful Mage," The Khajiit spoke, "Maybe one day, this one will have that ability."

"Don't be silly J'Zargo," Minralla spoke.

"What do you think it was?" I heard someone say. I was vaguely aware that whoever it was, was talking to me. I turned to see Marianna looking at me.

"Don't know," I replied yawning and with little interest, "All I know is that it was loud." It was intriguing but whatever it was, it was many miles out of the way from the College. No sense in getting worked up over it.

"Well no shit," Jon commented with distain towards me, "We all know that it was loud. Keep your dumb comments to yourself."

"Oh shut up," I huffed with no real line of remorse.

"What did you say!?" Jon said immediately taking an aggressive tone. I was so ready to fry his ass, I could smell his skin burning.

"Settle down now," An annoyingly monotone voice boomed over us, "I advise you to return to your rooms. Understood?" It was Mirabelle. "I'm going to discuss this with the Archmage and see if he knows what is going on. If we find out anything we'll inform you all."

"No need Master-Wizard," Came Onmund's voice, "I already know what it was."

She turned to look at him. "You know what it was?" She repeated his words, "Then please explain."

"Those Voices," Onmund said, "The way it sounded like thunder that was opening up the sky to the heavens. That was the voice of The Greybeards."

"The Greybeards?" Several echoes muttered across the first floor.

"Ah I've heard about them," Mirabelle spoke, "The Nord monks who live up on The Throat of the World study ancient magic known as the Way of the Voice." Onmund nodded. "Thank you Apprentice. Then it seems we have nothing to worry about. Still though, I should inform Archmage Savos of this little event. Now, I won't say it again. Return to your rooms and get a good night rest. You still have lectures in the morning." One by one, we all returned to our rooms. I finally let slumber take me away….


	4. Tension

**The Chronicles of Skyrim**

_**Dragonskin: Master of the Arcane Arts**_

**Chapter 4: Tension**

_4E 201, 23__th__ of Last Seed_

_College of Winterhold_

The mentioning of the Greybeards had been the topic amongst the aspiring mages in the College the next morning. I didn't care to discuss such things I knew nothing about, but it didn't stop me from wanting to eventually take research in the Greybeards. Supposedly, they were practitioners of ancient magic that resonates from the user's voice. I paid no more attention than I had to. I just kept focusing on my studies, while Onmund became ever so popular because of his vast knowledge of ancient Nordic Lore. I wasn't surprised he knew so much. He was indeed a Nord. Incidentally, Onmund was the only Nord in the College. Apart from everyone sleeping in because their lectures were much later in the day, the Canteen was all but empty save those who had eight o'clock lectures. That was a grand total of thirty something people. Those thirty something students all flocked around Onmund like he was a Noble in giving out food and gold. I sat over at an empty table by myself enjoying my meal.

The conversation that had enveloped Onmund was on the other side of the Canteen so my peaceful meal wasn't disturbed. Well, that was until a certain pretty little Breton woman came up. "Good morning," She greeted.

"Good morning," I replied stifling a weak yawn.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. I briefly looked around at the many other empty seats that were unoccupied. Something didn't add up. I guessed that she just wanted some kind of company.

"Sure," I replied nodding. Briefly she glanced at Onmund and the others who were badgering him with questions. "Not interested in his knowledge on ancient Nordic Lore?"

"Not enough to gawk around him like he was a popular noble," She replied bluntly. I smirked. I liked this girl's attitude.

"You're startin' to sound like me," I commented.

"So about this ancient magic," She spoke, "I wonder if anyone can learn it, or if only Nords can do so."

"There's no telling," I replied, "But it probably would be pretty useful. Not that I don't trust Onmund's logic on the subject, but if there's a book on The Greybeards and their magic, I'd rather read about it, or ask them personally about it."

"I see," She spoke, "So you're the hands on kind of mage then huh?"

"Partially," I replied nodding.

"So….what do you think about our classes so far?"

"They're all interesting," I replied subtly, "But definitely complicated such as Restoration."

"That reminds me," She spoke, "What made you decide to take Restoration lectures? You're the only guy who has so far in the entire school."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked simply.

"Mostly girls take those classes," She replied, "If not for educational purposes, there are two ways others can view this as." I had a strong feeling where this was going. "You're either interested in men or you're taking this for perverted reasons." That feeling proved right.

I just stared. "Really?" I asked, "It is _only_ for educational purposes, nothing more, or nothing less."

"Okay," She replied subtly before being silent for a little bit. I was about to lift my fork into my mouth when she continued. "So are you interested in men or women?"

"If I answer you," I said annoyed with the subject but I kept a false front of mysteriousness, "will you keep this quiet?"

"Yes."

I kept a straight face. "Men."

She gave me a look. "Seriously?"

"No." I gently raised food to my mouth once more.

She gave me another look as if she couldn't quite figure me out. Good, I hated being easy to read. "Okay then…."

"Yep," I replied nonchalantly, "I have to admit though, I don't mind being in that Restoration class."

"Why's that?"

"Well." I sighed. "Apart from the potential to learn how to keep people alive and the dead to stay dead, being in the company of pretty women isn't too bad either." There was that look again.

"Are you being perverted?"

"No," I said simply, "Why?"

She just stared at me in silence. "You're a strange man you know that right?"

"Good," I said smirking with a little playfulness, "Nice to know someone holds me in such high regard around here." I looked at the Dwemer clock. "Well I've got about five minutes to get to the Hall of Elements for my Illusion Lecture. I'll see you later."

"You're taking that as well?" She asked me as we got up and headed out the Canteen, "Just how many courses are you taking?"

"Uh," I said, "Since apparently something's up with Arcanology course, I guess only the seven."

"_Seven _classes?" She asked, "Are you sure you're not overdoing it? I can barely handle what I have now."

"How many courses are you taking then?"

"I'm taking the four we had yesterday," She replied, "And conjuration."

"That's still better than most of the others."

"Yeah," She said, "I wouldn't be able to get into that illusion stuff and enchanting is too hard to get right and too easy to screw up. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the only one taking the Illusion course in our group."

"I see," I replied, "Well we'll find out won't we? What are you going to do for free time?"

"I'm not sure," She replied, "I'll probably head up to the second floor of the Hall of Elements and start practicing the spells we have learned. I'll see you later okay?"

"Kay," I replied nodding.

Drevis Neloren at first was sort of strange. He was a Dunmer. The first time I met him during his lecture, he thought we couldn't see him. "What you can see me?" He asked, "But I'm invisible. Or thought I was. Anyways, welcome to Illusion. Only five of you? What a shame. I had high hopes for your group." True, there was me, Onmund, J'zargo, Breylena, and Claudia. He continued with the lecture after the normal introductions.

"Illusion is no easy feat," He spoke, "Out of all the schools of magic it requires the most brain power. You don't simply think or feel of fire or warmth if you want to destroy or heal something, you don't simply put your hands out and cast a ward. No, Illusion is much more than that. Get out your quills and journal's boys and girls because we're going to go into some in-depth details of it now." We obeyed. "Okay then, Illusion….Illusion….Illusion. Let's start with what you need to understand about Illusion magic. Unlike Restoration, we will not be studying the mortal body as a whole. We'll be studying the only organ that keeps the body going and tells it what to do. Care to figure out what it is?"

"The eyes?" Claudia asked.

"That's not an organ," Drevis replied bluntly, "So no. But it is connected to the organ I am implying about."

"This organ you speak of," J'zargo quipped, "It is the brain, correct?"

"That is correct J'zargo," Drevis spoke, "Yes. The mind, a terrible thing to waste. But it is a wonderful thing to exploit and expand. Illusion magic not only uses the mind, but it targets it as well. It targets the other senses as well such as sight, smell, and hearing. You can make your targets smell rotten skeever's, hear things that aren't there, and even obscure their vision. You can get in their heads and make them believe you are their best friend while they are your worst enemy. You can mask your presence or become the most well known being in a city. You can lock up their nervous system causing paralysis or to an extent, control their minds. You can make people fear you or become your best friend in a battle. Illusion is often overlooked in effectiveness as opposed to a good electrocution spell. But here's where I say destruction can be obsolete. All an illusionist would have to do is make the enemy caster believe they have forgotten the spell. Problem solved and easy win. Illusion is the cleverest of the Magical arts. All it takes is an extreme amount of study and the willing to unlock the secrets of the mind."

"So where do we begin with learning how to manipulate the mind?" He continued, "We study the brain of course. Now, we won't have to dissect any corpse or anything of the such. I can just do this." With that, an illusion of the mortal brain appeared floating between us. "Can everyone see this?" We each nodded. "This is one of my illusion spells that I created. I made it just for our lectures."

"Most impressive," J'zargo stated, "Is it possible for this one to teach J'zargo such a spell?"

"Of course," Drevis spoke, "All you have to do is pay attention and listen to what I teach. We'll start with the different parts of the brain. Everyone ready?" He launched us into details of the human mind and how it worked. What controlled what, why, and how. That's all there was to the lecture for the day. There were so many complicated notes on just the mortal brain that it wasn't even funny. Not to mention that we hadn't even got into the psychological part of our studies yet. We were promised that we would dip into that the next lecture.

Enchanting was next for me. Ironically, the only other person in this class was J'zargo. The Khajiit seemed annoyed by my presence again. I could tell that the previous day's disagreement in Tolfdir's lecture was still nipping at him. "J'zargo didn't think a kitten like you would take such a class," He said to me, "J'zargo thinks you'll fall way behind J'zargo in Enchanting."

"This one think's you're full of mammoth shit," I replied back.

"Oh ho!" J'zargo said with a mischievous grin, "This one has some guts. J'zargo likes that. Maybe this one was just fooling others into thinking he was a wimp."

"There's a fine line between fooling someone," I replied, "And not caring what everyone else thinks."

"Hmm," The Khajiit replied, "This one is clever. Just as clever as J'zargo. J'zargo like's this one." And that's how I became best friends with an overgrown cat. We waited for what seemed like ten to twenty minutes on our instructor. J'zargo broke the silence. "Does this one think we've been forgotten about?"

"Not sure," I replied.

"No you two haven't been forgotten about," A voice said coming from the entrance of the Hall, "There was just a little bit of miscommunication. That Charter hasn't been updated." A man an older looking, balding man made his way across the Hall. "I'm your instructor for Enchanting, Sergius Turrianus. Be honored, be honored you two. Not many people will take this class due to the complications of the craft. Come on. We'll be studying this class in the Hall of Countenance."

So we followed him to the Hall of Countenance. The final floor up was where we were going. It was singularly dedicated to Enchanting. "This is where I spend most of my time," He spoke, "It's my office, my humble abode, and my classroom." I noticed that the entire place was full of random items, some on shelves, in cabinets, or on tables. There were several different magical tables and even equipment you'd see at a forge. "I'm actually kind of glad you two are here."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because I haven't taught anyone since the last Apprentice group," He replied, "Mind you it was smaller than your group. But that's in the past. They all vanished and we have no idea where they've gone." J'zargo and I looked at each other. "Anyways, welcome to Enchanting you two. By the way, what's your names?"

"Mathew."

"J'zargo."

"Well," Sergius said, "Why don't we get started? We'll start with what Enchanting is and how it benefits the College. Might what to get your journals out for this stuff." He cleared his throat. "Enchanting is adding a magical effect to any object or making the object behave in a way that it is not normally meant to. How does the College of Winterhold benefit from it? Unlike college trained mages that offer their freelance services to the citizens, Jarl's or Imperial Legion, they pay enchanters with gold to either enchant their equipment or to construct and enchant equipment. Few can do this, but the college has both assets. The only thing is however, I can enchant at a mass production level, but I can't make new weapons and armor on that scale. The College's funding comes from Enchanting services and it is one of the only things that keep us in the good graces with Skyrim. In fact, it's probably one of the only things that keeps those Nords from knocking down our gates with a battering ram, not that they could get it over that narrow bridge. Anyways, in this class, I'm going to teach you two the basics of enchanting and forging your own things. But doing so is not as easy as just getting right into it. First off, you have to have an enchanting rune."

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the very rune that is carved into an Arcane enchanter," he replied, "It's what gives the user the power to enchant, disenchant, and strengthen enchantments. It's a magical formula that reacts to the users magic and knowledge of enchanting. Before we begin enchanting anything, I'm going to teach you a simple spell I came up with. It costs little to no magicka to cast. I'm always improving the spell though, and I'm sure Drevis puts it to good use too seeing as it's technically an illusion spell. The spell is called Enchanter's Knowledge. What it does is allow you to easily decipher what enchantments you know inside your own head. It keeps them straight and allows you to focus on enchanting an item without accidentally blending in another enchantment and ruining the item."

"How will it ruin the item?" J'zargo asked.

"Well for starters," Sergius said, "The enchantment won't work. Second, the unbalanced mixture of magical energy within the said enchantment will crack or shatter the said object. Imagine a client wanting you to enchant something and you break it. Not only would you have to return the money back to the client if they prepaid but you'd also have to compensate them for your own hiccup."

"I can see why it wouldn't be good for business," I spoke.

"Exactly," Sergius said pulling out two scrolls, "So here. This is how you learn this spell. All you have to do is read the scroll. It'll gift you with the knowledge of my spell."

"But I thought using a scroll only lasts one time." I commented.

"Most do," Sergius spoke, "but not my scroll. Think of it as an automatic spell tome that gifts you with the ability to use a spell. Go ahead and read them and try casting them."

I unraveled the scroll to see a green symbol that looked like a rune. Immediately, the knowledge imprinted in my mind like I had already known the spell. The scroll turned to dust in my hands. But knowing this spell, it was like it was always there, like I had learned it a long time ago. I casted the spell and the effects were instantaneous. In front of me were several little wisps of energy. Just focusing on one allowed me to see what they were. But I couldn't figure out what it could tell me.

"Ah I see you've figured it out," Sergius said, "The spell can't give you insight if you haven't learned the enchantment yet."

"How does one learn these enchantments?" J'zargo asked.

"There are a few ways to learn enchantments," He replied, "The most common two ways and easily accessible are either to disenchant an item, which would destroy it in most cases. The other common way is to learn it from recognizing the enchantment through the properties it gives off during an enchantment reading."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of magic that allows you to detect and examine an enchantment's effect on the object it's embedded in."

"Useful," I commented.

"Yes," Sergius spoke, "But only to those who know how to read an enchantment. I'll teach you two how to do so as well. There will be five major things taught to you; how to Enchant, how to perform enchantment reading, how to disenchant, how to gather the necessary components for an enchantment, and how to enhance or simplify enchantments. If you two become decent in all five of these major fields of Enchanting, then no one will rival you in all of Skyrim with the exception of me of course."

"How many enchantments are there?" J'zargo asked.

"I can't give you a straight answer," Sergius spoke, "Because I myself discover new enchantments every now and then. I roughly know around four hundred enchantments. How many there actually are in the world, I have no clue. Get your journals out again, you're going to want to remember this." We obeyed. "You have to understand that certain enchantments won't work on certain objects unless you know what you're doing. Enchantments are classified under three different types. Defensive, Offensive, and Passive. Defensive enchantments enhance an object in a veil that protects or strengthens the user in some way or another. These enchantments are generally used on armor and clothing. You'll also find them as traps or even to help strengthen fortifications on buildings. Offensive typed enchantments are enchantments that harm the user's enemy or intended target. Such enchantments work on weaponry and traps. The last type is Passive. These enchantments are generally not harmful to anyone. They can be used on a wider array of objects as well. These enchantments can make an object float in midair on their own or even warn the enchanter magically when something passes by." _Very interesting_. "I hate to end the lecture so soon, but we cannot progress any further due to inadequate amount of time. But study these notes and meet me back here same time in two days."

My final lecture was in the Hall of Elements again. This time, the only few that were missing was Jon and Alyen. "My name is Phinis Gestor," Our instructor spoke, "Welcome to Conjuration. Now before we begin, does anyone know any Conjuration spells?" All of us raised our hands, me included. "Excellent. Well then, this will be an interesting class. Well then, go on. Introduce yourselves." One by one we did so. "There isn't much you can do with texts when studying the field of conjuration. It all boils down to practical casting. Of course you can read on different methods and examples, to help you give insight." This was probably up more people's alley considering that everyone else seemed to prefer practical lessons over study lessons. I didn't mind having the balance between theoretical and practical lessons. It's probably better to learn that way. "Now," Phinis said holding out his palm as if expecting to receive something. There was a small purplish glow before a paper appeared in his hand. "Ah yes," He continued as he read it, "I remember now. Each of you know Bound Dagger; a relatively simple conjuration spell and useful when something needs cutting. The only exceptions are Marianna and Mathew who know Conjure Familiar. It's a good spell, but I must say I'm not very surprised. All of Bretons seem to naturally learn that spell as we mature into adulthood. No matter, it's still a conjuration spell and I'm very pleased that everyone here has at least one spell in the field." He sighed. "So, it seems that Mathew has already taken the initiative to write down information that he seems to think is important. Follow by example and get your things out." That was the fourth time an instructor had praised me ahead of the others somehow. There was no arrogance about me to the fact either.

"So then," Phinis spoke, "We'll start with the term Conjuration, the namesake of the school. Conjuration is the art of magically transporting and manipulating something from one place to another and to obey your will. There are several subtypes in the school of Conjuration that defines each spell and their function. Bound is summoning an object to your aid and control. Conjure or Summon is summoning a living thing from one place to your location. Banish/Expel is sending an object or living thing back to where it came from. Command, the term that is used in Conjuration and not any other school, is taking control of a summoned living being. Then there are the oddball Conjuration spells that have no particular category on how they work. I call them the Miscellaneous Conjuration spells or Misc for short. It sounds a lot better than what other Conjurer's call them, _Other spells_. Typical uneducated folk use such terms. Don't be one of them." There was a short silence. "So here's what we're going to do. I want to catch you all up to at least know the same spells." He conjured up several scrolls out of thin air. "These are special scrolls that I only use for my lessons. It teaches you one spell. These are Bound Dagger and Conjure Familiar. It's only going to be this easy _one_ time. And after that, we'll go from there."

He passed out the said scrolls. One by one, we read the scrolls. When I did so, I immediately knew the knowledge and wisdom of how to cast Bound Dagger. I casted the spell immediately bounding a dagger in my hands. "Ah good," Phinis spoke, "You each have learned it. Now you know two conjuration spells. Just because you know these spells now, doesn't mean you understand the mechanics of them. So that's what today's lecture is going to be about. The mechanics of Conjuring. Let's start with bounded conjuration spells. First off, they're the easiest to conjure, now doubt about it. Normal bounded weaponry are stuck between the planes of Oblivion and the mortal world and take the appearance of Daedric weaponry and armor. They are only effective the more you use the spell. There are spells where you can bound your own things if need be, such as what I am doing with the scrolls and papers. But then there's the Conjuration spells that conjure a living being. These spells are generally tougher to learn due to the fact that you're bringing a physical being into this world." He then smirked. "I've said this many times before. It's similar to effects of a woman's pain when she is in labor. If there was an analogy for such a thing, the pain of childbirth and mastery of conjuring a living being is somewhat on the same scale. The only difference is, you don't feel pain upon conjuring. But I am but a man so I wouldn't know what giving birth feels like." There were some awkward feelings coursing through everyone there. I didn't even need to have an empathetic link for it. Though I had to admit, Phinis did have a good point. I remembered how long it took me to master Conjure Familiar and I'm a Breton. The rest of the lecture involved studying more about the differences between bounding and conjuring. It was almost boring, as everything seemed to revolve around common sense.

Walking out of the Hall of Elements was probably the most satisfying thing I did. I had learned really quick that these college courses were complex, but understandably reasonable when it came to having knowledge of the magic before practical's. I had several journals already written in on different my different subjects. If I had written it all in one journal, that journal would already be halfway out of room for writing. I yawned, knowing I had a free lecture session to do whatever I wanted.

I walked out into the College Courtyard. The weather was surprisingly clear out today. Usually it was snowing. The chilly winds still nipped at my exposed skin though. Other students were all in their little groups conversing to one another about lectures or just general gossip. It was actually kind of crowded today. I didn't do crowds. My fellow apprentices that were in my group had found themselves in four separate groups, all talking to one another like everyone around.

"Did you see what J'zargo did in Conjuration?" Breylena said to the other elven women of the group, "When Phinis turned his back J'zargo started mimicking him."

They started to giggle over the fact. "Who knew the cat could be so funny." Aryen said who wasn't present for the class. I smirked. I hadn't seen the Khajiit and his antics because he was on the other side of the group from me during the lecture. But imagining J'zargo doing something of the sort was humorous on its own.

I walked pass everyone and made my way to my room, dropping off most of most of my belongings. It was time I did a little practicing. By practicing I meant that I went atop of the Hall of Attainment and started to freeze my butt off. I didn't wear my robes. I wore thin clothing. Just in case, I brought a Potion of Warmth out with me. It was time to start getting my body used to the cold. I stayed up there for the better part of two hours not moving. After two hours of not moving, well, for the lack of a better term, I was freezing my ass off. There was the sounds of the door opening up behind me and some giggling that faded away. I didn't turn around to look. I just sat there ever so quiet trying to keep the temptation of drinking that warming potion from taking over. I needed to get used to the cold.

"Are you okay?" One of the women behind me asked.

"Yeah," I replied with frigid difficulty, "Just….t-training."

"Uh…."

"That's not…."

"Training for what?"

"F-F-Frost magic," I replied not caring about their skepticism.

There was a short silence. "Uh who told you to get better with Frost Magic by freezing to death?"

"No one," I replied calmly, "Just….testing out a th-theory."

"This theory of yours will cause you to freeze!" The first spoke, "Stop this at once! You're not supposed to be doing something like this for magic if it can cause death." Really? What business was it of theirs if I froze or die? It was none of their concern. It was my life, not theirs. They were an annoyance. I needed to push myself to master the Arcane Arts, no matter the method.

"L-leave me a-lone," I quipped.

"This is madness!" One of the women said, "Alaina go get one of the Masters! He is endangering himself." I growled inwardly. _Meddling little….._

I did not realize that my stubbornness would bring the talk of the college. But pretty soon, there were a lot of people cramming their way into the hall of Attainment's roof-top stairs trying to get a look at the college idiot. This revelation did nothing but annoy me further. Eventually, Mirabelle showed up as no other master was closer.

"Apprentice!" She started to reprimand me, "What is it you think you're doing." There were murmurs from the crowd.

"T-training Master-Wizzzard," I stammered.

"This is not a safe way to learn magic," Mirabelle replied, "it's unhealthy for you and you're breaking a college rule. You won't see results like this."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry a-about this," I stammered but determined, "B-but I-I'm h-here t-to g-get better. T-the only way t-that's going to happen is…if I l-learn through experience."

"This is not going to help," Mirabelle spoke, "I cannot allow you to continue."

I growled out of ever-building annoyance for the meddlers. Somehow, my body seemed to accept the cold and my speech returned to normal. "You wouldn't be here to interfere if there weren't any meddlesome students interrupting a theory of mine."

"They care for your wellbeing Apprentice," Mirabelle replied, "As per their duty as College mages. It is our duty to look out for one another. This method has been used before. No results have been made this way."

"We'll see," I spoke then threw my hand out over the railing of the roof casting Frostbite. Then almost as powerful as an expert spell, Frostbite blasted out of my hand with such force, it rivalled the intensity of the very same Adept Frost spell I've seen Cyromancer's use. I believe it was called Ice Storm. This caused everyone to grow silent, even Mirabelle. "What was that about the method never working?" Mirabelle just stared. I reached down and grabbed my Potion of Warmth. "I don't just learn through constant practice and studying. I learn by testing out different methods of preparation. I casted Flames with my free hand. The fire was weaker, but manageable. "When I'm far enough along with my method of training outside of my normal studies, I plan to be able to cast Fire magic with such intensity as my Frost magic while still suffering from artic conditions." I drank my Potion of Warmth, warmth unnaturally filling my body as if I had been by a cozy fire for a while. I casted Frostbite once more. It wasn't as good as when my body was suffering from severe cold, but it was definitely passable in Faralda's eyes. Or so I hoped. "I do thank you for your concern and breaking a College rule wasn't really my intention. But I must become better at the arcane arts, even if it means my methods are unorthodox."

"I….well then," Mirabelle said seemingly trying to figure out how to proceed, "I suppose I can't punish you for achieving such results in a short amount of time. But I did not lie when I said that this method has been used before and no results were made. That thankfully, didn't happen on college grounds. It was before my time here. However….it seems to work for you so I can't stop you. It's obviously not harming your life as you seemed to have taken necessary precautions, so it is not against college rules. Just remember the rules. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," I replied nodding as I started to shiver, "And uh Master-Wizard?"

"Yes?"

"Are we through here because my Potion of Warmth is already wearing off?" There were a few laughs.

I found myself in my room drinking one of my many Warming Potions and studying my butt off. I was studying the terms that we had all received during our lectures and anything else that was deemed important to know. If it was written in my book, naturally, everything was important. So I studied Tolfdir's terms, Faralda's Destruction effects, Karen's Alchemetical terms, the cellular depictions that Colette had given us, the parts of the Brain that Drevis told us to study, Enchantment terms, and the different types of conjuration spells. I spent the better part of an hour doing this before I decided to head over to the Hall of Elements and get some practice in. I wasn't the only one on the first floor again. There were a couple of more students. I practiced in strides between my ranged spells of Frostbite and Flames, occasionally mixing them up or casting them both at the same time. I found out quickly that casting both spells at the same time was strenuous on my magicka reserves. In other words, my magicka ran out on me far quicker than I had hoped. So I took a thirty minute break when I was recharged.

By the third time around, my practice session was interrupted by none other than the Thalmor Agent, Ancano. I just caught him staring at me, which was creepy and rude. He wasn't an instructor or a not totally unwanted admiring female. So why in oblivion is he watching me? "Something wrong sir?"

"Nothing of your concern," He said in his Elven haughtiness, "Mind your own business. You obviously need more practice." I was immediately put off by him.

"Well no shit," I retorted, "But watching someone practice like that…..almost makes you look like a stalker." There was snickering. Once again, I had garnered the attention of my fellow students. How did this end up happening to me? Was I a magnet for gossip? _Please Divines, if this is some sort of sick joke, stop this madness._

"Watch your tongue _boy_," Ancano snapped, "You'd be wise to respect a Thalmor Operative." Okay this guy was seriously pissing me off.

"There's a fine line between giving and earning respect," I replied coolly, "You have yet to show me any, so I feel no need to do the same to you."

"You are but a human child who is barely adequate at using magic," Ancano griped back, "why would I show respect for someone as untalented as you? I bet you're one of those fools who think they're going to change the world. Well rest assured that those are but a child's dream. You should do yourself a favor and resign your studies and return to whatever pathetic life you had before."

Infuriated wasn't the word for this situation. I was _so_ angry, _so _ready to beat the living crap out of this Altmer, that my hands were practically tingling with anticipation to the fact. My anger seemed to have seeped into my reserves of magicka as I could feel excess magicka flowing all around me. It practically suffocated my immediate area. "First off," I growled, "You know nothing about me you overzealous Elf. Second, I don't give a damn how untalented you think I am. Third, you're going to find that one day, someone will knock your ass to the ground where it belongs for your mouth. So how about you do us both a favor and leave. Or better yet, jump off a fucking cliff and do this world a favor."

"Why you insufferable little brat!" Ancano said looking as if he was charging up a spell. Immediately, I had realized that he had the power to end me. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Uh you're the only jackass in this room." I spat back.

"Enough!" I heard. It was Tolfdir, "Stand down both of you!" I saw that Drevis was with him as they walked down from another floor in the Hall. "Ancano leave."

"I don't take orders from you," Ancano retorted.

"Would you like for me to inform the Archmage that you are uncooperative then?" He didn't answer. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Now leave, my student will be reprimanded accordingly which you have no business to witness."

"Fine," Ancano barked before stopping out the Hall. _Fuck you too._

"Everyone else," Tolfdir said to the other students, "Please leave the immediate area for a few minutes." Everyone obeyed and shuffled out. Great. Another reason I would become gossip.

"Calm down Mathew," Drevis said, "Here." He casted a spell on me. Immediately my burning fury turned to an annoyingly spaz of tranquility.

I huffed. "Thanks."

"No problem," Drevis commented.

"Is everything alright?" Tolfdir asked, "What did he do to provoke you so much?"

"Yeah," Drevis spoke, "You were so angry, I sensed it from two floors up."

"He…." I went into a very detailed explanation, not lying one bit. Most people lose half their memory in their rage. Mostly from "seeing red" as they call it. But I didn't, ever so, my memory was more accurate than I am without that fury. But I guess that was some kind of defense mechanism that was wired into my very being.

"Well then," Tolfdir concluded, "I can see why you lost your temper and I don't blame you. But Ancano is an Advisor to the Archmage, and quarreling with someone involved in college activities is against college rules."

"I know," I grumbled, to which Drevis snorted at.

"I'm going to have to ask you to try and control that temper," Tolfdir spoke, "You've made an enemy in Ancano, intentionally or unintentionally, so he _will_ try and see you expelled in some way or another. You're a brilliant student and I hate to see that happen. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I replied, "And I'll do my best to avoid the prick."

"Language Mathew," Tolfdir spoke lightly.

"Aw come on Tolfdir," Drevis said in a joking manner, "you have to admit he has a point."

"Nevertheless," Tolfdir spoke, "There is no reason not to be civil." I tried that and look where it got me. It got me wanting to break my foot off in his snooty Thalmor ass and light my severed limb afire. No wonder everyone hates the Dominion. "Now, I'll inform Mirabelle of this transgression and explain the situation. You will not be held accountable for this. This isn't Ancano's first time provoking a student."

"Well it has been a week," Drevis said after sighing, "I was wondering when he'd cave in. You might as well get back to your practicing Mathew. Most likely it'll relieve the tension that has built up in you over this matter." I nodded and they left me. Tension wasn't the word for it. My unnatural calmness had pretty much poked at my anger with a cattle prod and was taunting at its bottled up near non-existence now. Oh the joy of Illusion magic. Unfortunately, I had made another enemy in the College. As long as that prick stayed away from me so I can become the master of magic that I want to be, I didn't care I if he left the college or devoured from that Dragon I saw attacking Helgen. Nonetheless, I was here to stay and study, and I _will_ see to it that everyone knows I don't play when it comes to bettering myself. Though, it seems that they have gotten a taste of my attitude involving my magical development, and stuck up pricks like Ancano….Oh it was going to be a busy tenure here.


End file.
